It all started with a Twirl
by CarlyBee96
Summary: Marks is with Julia but Lexie has secrets that could tear them apart including one about a 15 year old girl and a baby boy how will Mark react? sorry suck at summarys please give it a go though first Mark & Lexie fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY EVERYONE! **__**so im not new to fanfiction but what i am new to is writing Greys Anatomy Fanfics this is my first ever Greys Anatomy fanfic and to be perfectly honest with you I'm scared that it is going to be terrible and no one will like it so this is where i say if you do or don't enjoy it review anyway i am a Author who likes reviews good or bad its how we improve our writing skills and techniques anyway i am rambiling very much like Lexie Grey so i will shut up now but not before i give you a bit of Background Information on this story**_

_**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:-**__** Mark and Lexie meet at a concert Marks 22 Lexie is only 15 although Mark thinks she is 19!. They have sex a one night stand don't talk to each other again. Lexie finds out she is PREGNANT she puts Natalie up for adoption after trying for six months to be a teen mum and live a life as a teenager which didn't quite work out. When Lexie starts her internship she doesnt tell Mark about Natalie not even when they start dating **_

**CHAPTER 1!**

'So why exactly are we watching this stupid dancing show?' Alex Karev asked

'It's for the patients' Meredith replied

'if it's for the patients why are we needed' Christina bluntly asked scoffing down a crispy crème doughnut

'for Moral support' replied Meredith rolling her eyes whilst running her hand through Zolas hair.

'What? Moral support for the patients or the sucky dancers?' Christina scoffed

'They aren't sucky dancers' Lexie said 'they are national champions some of them are at international level which is just amazing the youngest one I've heard is 15' Lexie rambled

'yer yer whatever, since when do you know about all this ballerina nonsense?' Alex asked

'I used to be one' Lexie replied

'wait.. like you wore Tutu's?' Mark asked with a cheesy grin whilst bouncing Sofia on his knee

'Hey guys' Julia said taking a seat next to Mark and passionately kissing Mark on the lips

'YUCK!' Lexie scoffed at the interaction between Mark and Julia. Thankfully the show started and a young girl began to dance.

M&L/M&L/M&L/M&L

Later on during the day after the show had finished Lexie walked past the girl who she recognised to be the first dancer on stage earlier that day.

'hey you are a really good dancer' Lexie said taking a seat next to her

'thanks' the girl smiled

'are your parents here?' lexie asked looking around at all the other dancers parents gathered in the hallway

'No they aren't, do you have kids?' the girl asked

'yer, I have a son he is three months old but nobody knows about him' Lexie replied looking down at her hands in her lap

'why doesn't anybody know about him?'

'because his father was going through a rough patch and we slept together. He assumed that I wanted to forget about it. He stopped talking to me and I took some time off to get myself together when a friend from Boston was in a car crash' Lexie rambled on not knowing why she was telling her whole life story to a girl she had known for five minutes and didn't know the name of 'I left' she continued 'to go help her I rang my sister to ask about Mark and how he was going, turns out he was fine and already moving on with Julia they are engaged now and I don't want to put my baby in that Jake in that position of being shuffeled around' Lexie finished shocked that she had just said that to the girl but somewhere inside of that girl Lexie could see herself she just couldn't put her finger on why that was.

'that's a fair enough story. I don't have parents well I mean I do somewhere out there but I was raised through the system in an adoption clinic till I was 8 from when I was six months old no one adopted me. Then I went into foster care and that has been travelling so well for me I am currently homeless again another lot of foster parents who have disowned me' the girl sighed and Lexie's heart broke for her

'I bought an apartment' Lexie suddenly blurted out and the confused look on the girls face just made Lexie realise that she wasn't making any sense and she really shouldn't have started this conversation. ' you should come live with me I mean we can go to your care taker and have me sign papers and that but I'm not working as many shifts anymore now with Jake' shit shit shit Lexie thought to herself what have I got myself into

'Are you sure that's alright?' the girl grinned

'yer besides I will need some help with Jake anyway' Lexie replied somehow seeing the girl smile made all her concerns fade away 'I'm lexie by the way' lexie said holding out her hand gesturing for the girl to shake it

'I'm Natalie and you have no idea how much of a pleasure it is to meet you' Natalie replied shaking Lexies hand.

_**AUTHORS NOTE:-**__** Did you like it? did you hate please let me know **_

_**thanks Carly xo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

THREE MONTHS LATER:-

Natalie ran through the doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West Emergency Ward 'please can somebody help me!' she yelled clutching six months old Jakes limp body. Mark looked up from the nurses' station to see what all the commotion was about only to see her holding the unconscious baby who was clearly not responding and very blue. Mark quickly rushed forward and grabbed Jake from her and rushed through the corridors of the hospital Natalie following him 'Page ' he yelled to a passing Nurse  
' please' Natalie cried 'please save my brother' Mark was rushing around the hospital room quickly placing the baby ventilator on him that he grabbed on the way.  
'okay sweetie' Mark finally said to Natalie 'you are gonna have to tell me who you and your brother are'  
'I'm Natalie Grey and that's my brother Jake Grey I'm 14 he is only 6 months old, my mum Lexie. Oh God she is gonna freak'  
'Lexie, Lexie Grey your mothers Lexie Grey?' Mark asked Natalie who simply nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks 'Page Grey' Mark yelled at another Nurse.

Arizona ran into the room to see the sight of a baby laying on overly sized bed for the infant who was unconscious and blue whilst Mark was his best to help him with such a knowledge he had on PEDS. 'Mark move!' she yelled at him taking over and starting resuscitation  
'what happened sweetie?' Mark asked Natalie  
'I was giving him a bath' she replied 'I only turned to get the shampoo when I turned back he was under the water and wasn't breathing I didn't know what to do' I sobbed  
'it's okay this isn't your fault' Mark said rubbing her back whilst she sobbed just as Lexie came running through the doors followed by a nurse 'JAKE!' Lexie sobbed  
' there is no Jake Grey ever being listed as being born' The nurse said to Mark  
'that's because his name is Jake Grey-Sloan' Lexie replied  
'WHAT?' Mark snapped 'why didn't you tell me?'  
'your engaged Mark he is a baby and you already have another baby'  
'so you decided to keep my kid away from me?'  
'well seen so we are going to have this fight now might as well be all at once keep your kids away from you its plural'  
'huh?' he replied in confusion  
'Natalie is your Daughter' Lexie said looking at Natalie who sat in the corner of the room wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks trying not to listen to the argument that was currently going on between Mark and Lexie  
'Great fucking great now I have a bloody teenager aswell' he groaned  
'oh im sorry you whore!' Lexie replied hurt with the way he had just spoke about Natalie  
'I'm not a whore anymore remember I'm engaged'  
'yer you will never let me forget that will you' Lexie sighed  
'well I'm sorry that I don't want to put Julia in the position of having another two step kids as well as Sofia'  
'so your saying that you don't want to know Jake or Natalie?' Mark didn't say anything 'right so your not going to say anything now, hey Mark well guess what you are a dad again for the fourth time' Lexie yelled  
'time of death 3:46pm' Arizona called  
'NO!' Lexie screamed 'no my baby, Jakey please no' Lexie cried as Natalie slipped to the floor sobbing but Mark just stood there showing now emotion.

It was four hours later and Lexie sat in Jakes room silently sobbing she hadn't spoken to anybody Meredith tried to comfort her everyone had but she said nothing not even to Natalie who was blaming herself. Natalie walked into Jakes room to try again to get Lexie to speak both not even registering Mark standing outside the room.  
'Mum' Natalie said walking into the room lexie didn't respond 'mum please I'm so sorry please just talk to me yell at me whatever just please I need you' Natalie said as tears made their way down her cheeks. Natalie waited a minute for an answer but still Lexie said nothing. Walking out of Jakes room Natalie saw Mark standing in the doorway.  
'Hi. I'm I'm' he stuttered  
'I know who you are'  
'ok. Umm where are you going now?'  
'I don't know home. Back back to where I killed Jake' she sobbed  
'hey shh shh it's not your fault okay this was an accident' Mark said trying to comfort her  
'I could have prevented it though ordone something different christ I could have saved him, now my mother hates me'  
'she doesn't hate you she is upset. Why don't you spend the night at my apartment'  
'but what about your fiancée?'  
'she won't mind now lets go' he said guiding her out of the hospital.

**A/N: So i couldn't wait any longer and i had to update the next chapter but this is where I say I hope you enjoyed it and please please leave a review good or bad whatever works for you **

**thanks Carly xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys thanks for your reviews the advice is helping me alot. I know that the last chapter didn't really make sense about the Lexie/Natalie situation but i have fixed it adding a flashback in Natalies POV. Im sorry about the confusion but for future refrence anything regarding the past will probably be put into a flashback I hope this chapter helps you in whatever way possible thanks and enjoy...  
**

**CHAPTER THREE!**

Mark and Natalie walked into Marks apartment to find Julia in the kitchen cooking Pasta 'Hi honey' Julia said not bothering to look up until after she said that 'and….' Julia said looking at Natalie  
'Hi' Natalie said 'I'm Natalie I'm Marks, I'm Marks daughter'  
'Daughter?' she asked looking at Mark for an explanation  
'it was 16 years ago I didn't know till today' Mark replied trying to reason with her  
'so you decide to just bring her home' Julia said adding a chuckle to it as an afterthought even though she knew this wasn't amusing in any way.  
'she couldn't go home Lexie is grieving at the moment' Mark replied with sadness in his eyes  
'Lexie you mean you have a daughter with Lexie Grey?' Julia asks in pure disgust  
'and a son' Mark corrected her  
'WOW so why didn't you bring him aswell whilst your at it huh'  
'I can go if you want' Natalie pipped up from behind them  
'your staying' Mark replied  
'so now your making decisions about our future?'  
'she is my daughter' Mark shot back  
'so you keep saying but then there's Sloan and Sofia and this son where are our kids going to fit in the picture?'  
'wow Mums right about you, you really are a bitch' Natalie said stepping forward 'you didn't even ask Mark my dad which he is whether you like it or not, and guess what I'm living proof that my mum was the first ever woman my dad loved and there is more history there than you and my dad can ever create.' Natalie paused trying to figure out the real reason she was having this conversation or well ramble. 'You didn't even ask why my dad my mum and I are all grieving it's just all about you poor me poor Julia guess what Nobody cares for all I care you're a bitch that Kept me and my baby brother from knowing our dad. My mum didn't tell my dad Jake and I exsisted because she would never forgive herself for dumping another two kids on you she was protecting you and you know what you don't deserve my dad you selfish Bitch' Natalie finished her ramble  
'you don't get to talk to me like that' Julia yelled at her  
'you are not my mother and you never will be' Natalie shot back  
'I'm getting married to your dad that makes me your step-mother' Julia replied showing the engagement ring on her finger  
'I have a mum I don't need you'  
'if you don't need me then why are you here at my apartment instead of being at home with your Mother?'  
'because my little brother died today and she is not in a fit position to worry about me'  
'that says a lot about the type of mother lexie is' Julie replied smiling to herself as if she was the only person that mattered in the world  
'My mother is a great mother you don't get to talk to her like that and no I'm sorry Mark or Natalie that Jake died today' Natalie angrily yelled there was a silent pause as they waited for Julia to reply which of course she didn't  
'that's what I thought Bitch' Natalie said holding out the word bitch to make sure it sunk into Julias head that she was really bitch and Natalie really hoped that the word Bitch had stung.  
'I think you should go' Mark said to Julia  
'your choosing her over me?' Julia asked in pure disbelief  
'yes. She is my daughter' Mark replied  
'I'm your fiancée' Julia yelled at him  
'ex fiancée' Mark corrected  
'no you are not breaking up with me!' she yelled louder this time  
'yes I am' he replied nodding his head in confirmation  
'you are going to regret this' Julia said grabbing her purse and leaving. After Julia was gone Natalie spoke 'you didn't have to break up with her for me'  
'you saved me from marrying the bitch' he laughed grabbing plates out to serve the pasta Julia made  
'at least one good thing came out of tonight' he said ' free pasta' he grinned trying to lighten the mood of Jakes death truth was nothing would it would affect them forever

A little while later Natalie and Mark were sitting on the couch when Mark finally spoke 'so have you always lived with your mum?'  
'no we only met each other three months ago. I'm a dancer I was in the hospitals Benefit for the patients we met then I just lost my foster parents and was in between shifting to another carer when she offered me a place to live I gladly took it she became my foster mother until one day I asked her if she could help me find my real parents' Natalie said when a flashback came over her

_Start of flashback _

'_Lexie' I said walking into the kitchen a Friday morning to find Lexie cooking breakfast and Jake laying in his playpen in the main room  
'yer sweetie' she replied looking up from the stove where the scrambled eggs were cooking  
'I know I have only been here for a week but since you're a doctor do you reackon you could help me find my real parents' I asked looking at my hands  
'of course sweetie you do know I am gonna require a blood test'  
' yes that's okay I have had one before'  
'we can do it today it's my day off but we can go into the hospital have it done and then we can go shooping' _

'_results are in' Lexie said grabbing the file from the nurse and turning towards Natalie who looked like she was going to burst into tears  
'hey are you sure you want to hear the results?' lexie asked cautiously  
'yes, yes I am sure'  
'shit' Lexie swore reading the file  
'what? Oh my god they are criminals aren't they my parents are mass murderers if they are murderers you don't have to tell me….' I rambled  
'they aren't murderers I I umm I actually know them there they umm'  
'christ now you sounding like me spit it out already who are they?'  
'its its me' lexie replied looking into my eyes  
'that's that's awesome mum' I said grinning at her  
'yes, yes it is' Lexie grinned back at me only now she was my mum not Lexie. I knew I had to ask her why she put me up for adoption but that could wait I had my mum and a baby brother even though she hadnt told me about my dad, I knew I couldnt push her she would tell me when she was ready and I would be there waiting._

_End of flashback_

'so Lexie had no Idea who you where when she put a roof over your head' Mark said  
'no' Natalie replied as a tear slipped down her cheek

**A/N:- There it is chapter 3 and a insight to how Natalie came to the discovery that Lexie was her biological Mother. I know I protrayed Julia as a bitch in this chapter but just because her and Mark have broke up in Marks eyes that doesn't mean that it is the end for Julia she will be appearing in upcoming chapters. (by the way I am sorry if I have offended any Julia lovers)  
also... in upcoming chapters we will see how they deal with Jakes death  
please please leave a review good or bad i do not mind as it only helps my writing thank you so much love Carly xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! _so I know its been ages since this story was updated but I had no clue on how I was going to continue it. BUT- I have a feeling this is the right way to continue..._**

**CHAPTER 4!**

It was nearly nine o'clock when Lexie realised she had no idea where Natalie had gone, she began to panic she had completely forgot about her own daughter, her now only living child.  
She was to unstable to drive throwing her car keys into her locker in the resident locker room she threw on her civies and bolted out the door. She was running as fast as she could to her apartment it was only a kilometre away from the hospital but a kilometre when her heart was already racing for the safety of her daughter was enough to bring on a heart attack.

She burst through her apartment door to find all the lights off no sign of Natalie anywhere the tears started to roll down her cheeks she had no clue as to where Natalie was. It was a minute later she regained her composure, that's when it hit her no one knew about her daughter except for Mark who found out that afternoon his apartment building was just across the road. She began to run again across the road checking for oncoming cars as she did so.

The elevator would take too long to take she thought as she turned to the stairs and began running up the stairs thank God she was fit otherwise she would have to wait half an hour for the elevator.  
she didn't bother knocking bursting through Marks apartment door she nearly collapsed "Natalie, is Natalie here?" she panted  
"mum" Natalie said jumping up from the couch  
"Nat, oh God thank god your okay" Lexie said embracing Natalie  
"im okay mum im okay" Natalie said wrapping her arms around her mother's petite form as Lexie began to sob  
"im so sorry Nat its not your fault it was an accident Im so sorry I am so so sorry" Lexie kept sobbing

"why don't you just crash here for the night?" Mark said to Lexie gesturing to Natalie asleep on Sofia's big girl bed  
"I don't think I will be getting much sleep tonight" Lexie said just above a whisper  
"well then if you cant sleep I will stay awake with you and you can tell me all the happy things about our Son" Mark said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as her head came to rest on the crook of his neck.

"he hardly ever cried he was a happy baby" Lexie told him "when he woke up in the night he never cried he would always gurgle or laugh, I used to wake up in the night to these funny sounds it took me a couple of minutes to realise that Jake was awake" she laughed remembering it.  
"I'm glad he wasn't a hassle" Mark replied  
"Natalie would Smile and Jakes whole face would light up it was purely magical, I remember when Natalie went to her dancing camp it was only for three days but Jake didn't smile once within those three days, when she got back Jake kept smiling for three days straight" Lexie said as Mark grinned listening to Lexie talk about their kids, he wasn't sad about how he had missed Natalies whole childhood or how he never held Jake except for the last minutes of his life he was happy to hear all about the stuff they had done, when it came down to being angry he was angry at himself for being with Julia when he was still in love with Lexie the mother of two of his kids. Jake wasn't just another baby that had died he was Mark and Lexies baby boy who had died, their first son- Marks first son and no one could take that away from him now.  
"I want to be there Lex" he said "I want to be there at Jakes funeral , I'm his dad I need to be there"  
"I want you to be there" Lexie said caressing his cheek as he let the tears slip down from his glassy eyes "I want you to be there for me and Natalie" she said her voice hitching  
"I will always be there for you and Natalie always" he said resting his forehead onto hers  
"Thankyou" she said to him as their lips came crashing down into each other. It wasn't a passionate kiss it was more one of longing and needing.

_**A/N:- Yes/No did you enjoy it? please leave a review good or Bad i enjoy reading what you think about this story  
until next time Carly xo**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mark was holding Lexies hand whilst he had his right hand on Natalies shoulder whom was standing in front of him. They had decided not to have a big funeral only their little so called family. Not even Meredith or Derek had been invited. Mark had tears in his eyes for the little boy who was taken away before even had the chance to get to know him.

"May his Soul rest in peace" with those words Lexie broke down…again. Natalie squeezed Jakes favourite Teddy bear tighter as silent tears slipped down her cheeks. Mark squeezed Lexies hand a bit tighter and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't breakdown, he couldn't let those walls he had built up come tumbling down, no he had to be strong for Lexie and for Natalie

They were back at Marks apartment after the funeral. Lexie was sitting on the Sofa silently whilst Natalie double checking she had everything packed in her suitcase. She was flying to New York for a ballet championship the next morning.

"are you sure you have enough money?" Mark asked for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes  
"yes Dad" she replied  
" if you need anything remember to.."  
"call you" Natalie butted in "I know we went over this five minutes ago"  
"No need to be a meanie I'm just gonna miss you that's all" he replied giving her a sad smile  
"I know Dad I will miss you too" Natalie said before looking over to the sofa where Lexie was sitting staring out into space  
" make sure you look after her, oh and maybe tell her that there is no more Julia" Natalie said gesturing with her eyes to talk about anything but Jake as it was killing Lexie  
"okay smarty pants off to bed you have an early start tomorrow" Mark told her guiding her to hers and Sofia's combined bedroom  
"yay plane flight can't wait" she said sarcastically. Mark sighed once Natalie disappeared behind the now closed door. He now had to face Lexie which he silently been dreading all night, not that he didn't Love Lexie he did very much he just didn't want to face the music of discussing with her Natalies living conditions. If he had it his way they would be going to look at houses tomorrow and start building their perfect life together with Natalie their future kids and the memory of Jake.

"Lexie sweetie why don't we go to bed?" Mark asked coming to stand in front of her  
"I, I don't know what to do now" She said new tears appearing in her eyes  
"I don't know what you mean?" Mark stated  
"where do I go from here? what do I do?" she cried  
"ohh Lex" Mark quietly said sitting down next to her and pulling her into his embrace as she cried  
" he was a good baby Mark he was so much like you he had your nose and your eyes his grin was cheeky like yours he was gonna be a womanizer when he grew up I could picture it, teenage Jake with sandy brown hair which would later turn into salt and pepper he would be tall and muscular not lanky he would be polite but sometimes an ass. He studied hard and become one of the best ENT Surgeons in the country just like his father."  
"could've even been better than me" Mark grinned  
"but we will never find out" she sobbed  
"Lex, Lexie listen to me it's okay to cry because he is gone but please don't cry about what our son could've become they are our happy memories okay, and we need to be brave and strong yes it is going to hurt but we have to fight through it because we have our daughter who needs us more than she probably going to admit. Natalie needs her parents to be tough so that she can build up the floor beneath her again and know that we know it wasn't her fault Jake died, it wasn't anybodys fault it was fate and we have to learn to accept that, because if we can't do that we will never survive this and most of all we would have failed her" Mark said stroking her cheek  
" I don't know what I would do without you" Lexie said  
"I hope you never have to find out" Mark replied kissing her forehead

A little while later Mark and Lexie where cuddled up on the couch, Marks fingers where stroking her back when Lexie spoke again  
"wheres Julia, I mean doesn't she live here?" Lexie asked  
" umm I kinda kicked her out" Mark replied  
"what! When? I mean I hope it wasn't because of me and Natalie that was the last thing I wanted to happen" Lexie stated shocked  
"it was partially because of you and Natalie only because she said that you were a bitch and whore and she was yelling at Natalie and didn't give a shit that my son had just died so I threw her out and told her I never wanted to see or hear from her again" Mark replied  
" ohh umm, she called me a whore?" Lexie asked her voice hitching  
"yer, but your not a whore though you have only slept with 6 and a half people in your life myself being one of them so don't ever think of yourself as a whore cause you aren't you are the most beautiful woman I have ever meet and I pray to god that nothing will ever change that"  
"you you really think I'm Beautiful?" Lexie asked  
"Lex you are the only woman I have truly ever loved, I love you that much it scares me so yes of course I think your beautiful, your sexy, your cute, funny, hot, breathtaking, stunning, kind hearted, babbling, infuriating, sweetest, loveliest woman I know and that's the reasons I love you" he said stroking her cheeks  
" you meant that?" she asked  
"100 precent" he grinned  
" I love you too" she replied leaning in to kiss him  
" come on lets go to bed" he said breaking away from the kiss  
"okay" she replied taking his hand as he led her to the bedroom

**A/N so I know its been a while not going to make any excuse but I am very sorry though I hoped this chapter made up for it though I do have one condition though i will not updload the next chapter till I have 15 reviews so if you want to read the next chapter you know what to do  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
Until next time (hopefully) love Carly**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys i know it has been a while im so sorry i had an authors bloke literally couldn't think of anything to write that and its been a hectic first term of year 11 starting my VCE I had a lot of homework I had no down time, but now I do its Easter Holidays and I hope to make up for all the lost time. Basically I have found a new direction for this story I hope you enjoy it...**

**CHAPTER 6**

Lexie awakes at a little past ten, there was no one in the apartment 'Mark must have taken Natalie to the airport' she thinks to herself walking into the kitchen she saw a note placed on the benchtop she read...

_Dear Lex,_  
_I am dropping Nat off _  
_at the airport then going _  
_to the hospital _  
_won't be home till late _  
_don't wait up _  
_Mark._

Scrunching up the note she tosses it into the trashcan grabbing her bag with all her clothes she leaves the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Mark walked into Shepherds office with a sigh "what's up with you man?" Derek asks looking up from his computer screen  
"I don't know what to do" Mark whines plonking himself down onto the couch  
"OK, would this have anything to do with Lexie?" Derek mentions  
"yeah, Natalies in Paris now she isn't coming home for a month so it's just me and Lexie" Mark says covering his face in his hands  
"so..."  
"so I don't know what to say to her, there is nothing I can say. She didn't tell me about two of my kids how can I forgive her for that? how do I just forget she kept a secret this big from me for 15 years?!" Mark shouts getting up from the couch and pacing the small confided room that was the office of Derek Shepherd  
"you don't" Derek replies "you just move past it"  
"I don't want to move on" Mark speaks up  
"may I remind you that you basically took Lexie back you broke up with Julia, let Lexie stay in your apartment, you are intimate with Lexie Grey and now your telling me you can not forgive her and do not want to forgive her" Derek asks  
"I made a mistake, people make mistakes" Mark exclaims  
"ever thought that maybe she made a mistake?" Derek asks  
"No, she did this on purpose you cant make mistakes for 14 years"  
"Mark she didn't remember who you were 14 years ago, you were a one night stand she didn't know that Natalie was even yours till 4 months ago and you had sex with Lexie and then didn't speak to her after it you moved on and she had to watch you move on, so maybe she was protecting Jake when she didn't tell you about him" Derek says  
"normal people dont keep their kids away from their fathers" Mark spits  
"Mark, look maybe you just need to talk to Lexie about this"  
"I can't, I can't even look at her without feeling disgust and betrayal"  
"how?, what changed from last week that has made you feel this way towards Lexie?" Derek asks  
"I came to my senses the grief wore off and I realised this morning when I woke up and looked at the woman lying in bed beside me that I didn't even recognize her hell I didn't even know who she was to begin with all I know is that she is a Liar, and I hate Liars" Mark replies  
"well then what the hell are you doing inviting her to live with you if your just gonna string her along" derek asks  
"I'm not im kicking her out this afternoon" Mark says  
"it's ok, you don't have to go to the trouble my stuff is already out it was nice knowing how you really feel Mark. for future reference though if you want a private conversation to be private shutting the door next time might be a good idea" Lexie said with tears glistening in her eyes as she walked straight back out the door.  
"wow man, your in the shit now" Derek says  
"and I honestly don't care at least she knows what I think of her it's easier this way" Mark replies  
"yea? and is it easier for Natalie don't forget Mark you AND Lexie are her parents. Natalie is the one stuck in the middle of this" Derek reminds Mark  
"Natalie is a good kid, she will be fine" Mark says walking out of Dereks office just as his pager went off

**so there you have it a twist in the story I'm sorry for making Mark an ass in this chapter cause well he isn't an ass he is a beautiful creature with the sexiest abs ever!  
please review anything give me ideas for this story, tell me what you think about the twist, ANYTHING I need the reviews to explode  
the more reviews I get the more I strive to write the quicker you get updates it is a win win situation **

**love always Carly xx**


End file.
